


Sam X Angel! Reader(Smut): Innocence?

by Pastel_Skulls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Skulls/pseuds/Pastel_Skulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural (c) Eric Kripke<br/>Plot (c) Me<br/>You (c) Who ever you believe</p><p>Sam and his girlfriend (Name) decided to do some spring cleaning and she finds something that didn't belong to him. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam X Angel! Reader(Smut): Innocence?

SamXAngel!Reader(Lemon):Innocence?  
  
(Name) blinked at the sight of the glossy magazine she held which she had found   
while cleaning.  
  
"Sam?" She walked over to her boyfriend who was sorting out the things he was planning on throwing away and the things he wanted to keep.  
  
"Yes (Na)-" He flushed at the sight of his girlfriend holding the magazine.  
  
"This your's?" She asks softly, tilting her head.  
  
He coughed, "N-no, it's Dean's."  
  
She flipped it open and stared for a moment before Sam took it from her and chucked it into the "throw away" box.  
  
"Sam?" He turned to look at her.  
  
"There's a something I want to try." She whispers softly, grabbing his wrist and sitting him down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"(N)-(Name) wh-wha-?" She placed her hand flat against his chest, pushing him back.  
  
He then shifted himself back up, leaning back on his elbows.  
  
(Name) arranged herself between his legs, unbuckling his belt.  
  
He watched her, his hazel green eyes half lidding as he watched her undo his pants.  
  
The woman then tugged his jeans off, the tips of her fingers tucking themselves underneath the edge of his boxers.  
  
Sam shuddered in anticipation as her lips grazed across the skin at the top of his boxers, she then slowly slipped his boxers off.  
  
(Name) stared at his half hardened member, licking her lips appreciatively as an unknown feeling swept through her; filling her with some sort of heat.  
  
The younger Winchester gulped as he watched her wet her lips, feeling himself perk up a bit more.  
  
"It got bigger..." She marveled, leaning and gently nuzzling the shaft of his erection; her breath ghosting across his sensitive skin.  
  
He shuddered again, swallowing again as he panted.  
  
(Name) leans down and gently kisses the tip of his exitement, he gave a little jolt.  
  
"Nghh... (Name), please...." He mumbles as her hands gently grasped the base of his penis.  
  
She leans and runs her tongue over the head of his penis, making him moan a bit.  
  
Her mouth then slipped him into it, the heat of her mouth seeping though his skin.  
  
" _Oh god...._ " Was his thought process.  
  
His mouth fell open as he collapsed back onto the bed, his eyes shutting as warm waves ran up and down his spine.  
  
He began to moan as she began to suck at his member, progressively taking more of him into her mouth.  
  
The fingers of Sam's right hand tangled into her (H/C) hair and his moans became louder as he got closer.  
  
Sam felt himself tremble and shake as he bucked his hips up ever so slightly, looking at (Name).  
  
The sight of her lips wrapped around his member made him even harder, if possible.  
  
He arched and growls loud at the feeling crawling in his lower abdomen, his shoulders jerked as he gasped as her tongue rubbed the underside of his cock.  
  
"(N)-(Name)...." He groans loud, tensing as he came.  
  
"Mmph-" She drew back with a mouthful of semen.  
  
"A-ah, I'm sor-" He blinked as she swallowed, her tongue popping out again to lick her lips.  
  
"You swallowed it?" He asked, his voice husky.  
  
She gives a small nod before reaching and pulling off his shirt, showing off his torso.  
  
Her finger traces over his Anti-possession tattoo before moving down his body, her hands rubbing his slightly tense muscles before she pulled away again.  
  
"(Na)-" His breath hitched as she began to unbutton her shirt, his eyes scanning her upper half as her button down top slipped off of her shoulders; dropping to the floor.  
  
(Name) then undid and unzipped her baggy jeans, pooling them around her ankles before she stepped out of them.  
  
His eyes shifted over her frame, taking in the curves he wasn't able to see in her everyday clothes.  
  
Sam then looked up and blushed a bit again, her eyes reflecting the lust and love she felt for him; her lashes fluttering.  
  
He gulped again before sitting up, placing his hands on the (Hair Type: blonde, brunette, raven, etc.) hair woman's hips; lifting her to sit on his lap.  
  
Her legs situated on either side of his waist, he reached around to undo her bra.  
  
His hands fumbled with the crasp as he fell back into the grasp of lust, getting lost.  
  
The (H/T) smiled a bit, amused, as she moved his hands to undo her bra herself.  
  
He stared, trying not to drool.  
  
"Sam...?" She blinks, shifting a bit in his lap.  
  
(Name) gasped softly as his large, warm hands grasped her breasts; squeezing them gently.  
  
"G-goodness..." She shudders a bit, gasping again.  
  
His lips wrapped over her left nipple, his tongue flicking at the bud as he suckled at it.  
  
She whimpers slightly, biting her bottom lip as he switched to the other.  
  
"God, I want you...." He murmurs huskily as he drew back from her chest before leaning and kissing her hard.  
  
She moans a bit as his tongue pushed into her mouth, twisting with her own as he laid her back onto the bed.  
  
His hands then grasped onto her underwear, breaking the kiss, yanking them off and chucking them over his shoulder.  
  
His slightly course hands ran up her smooth legs, spreading them as his hands rested upon her outer thighs while he lay down between her legs.  
  
The brunette male kissed her inner thighs, slowly getting closer to her sex.  
  
(Name) gave out a small moan as his tongue flicked her clit, feeling the new pleasure run up her spine.  
  
"S-Sam..." She moans a bit.  
  
His tongue lapped at her heat, his hands continuing to rub at her thighs.  
  
Her fingers knotted themselves into his dark brown hair, tugging playfully.  
  
Sam gave a grunt against her sex, his tongue slipping past her folds.  
  
"Mmm..." She arches her back, feeling something tightening in her lower stomach as she panted and moaned.  
  
His tongue swirled in circles as it slipped itself into her core, making her mewls rise in volume.  
  
"Sam!" She trembles a bit, unable to keep down now.  
  
The (H/C) haired angel whimpered in slight disappointment as he pulled back from her lower regions, resting his hands on her hips.  
  
"Ready babe?" He murmurs to her, leaning down and positioning his cock at her enterance.  
  
"Take me." She whispers to him, her arms wrapping around his neck as her fingers again moved into his hair.  
  
(Name) moved her legs around his waist, purring softly.  
  
He slid into her, his jaw dropping as her warmth hugged onto him tightly.  
  
"A-ahh!!" She cries out, clinging to him; her breasts pushing up against his chest.  
  
"G-God.... Nghhh..." He panted, his hazel meeting her (E/C).  
  
"You're tight..." Sam grunts, starting off with a buck of his hips.  
  
She pants as he began to thrust, holding her in place as he began to speed up steadily.  
  
(Name)'s face buried itself into his chest as their moans filled the small room, their sweat slickened bodies moving against eachother.  
  
"(Name)...." He purrs into her ear, moving back a bit.  
  
"Sam.....Ha-harder..." She whimpers in reply, bucking her hips to match his thrusts.  
  
He grins a bit, a deep chuckle rising from his chest.  
  
"What was that?" He leans forward, nibbling at her earlobe while he sped up sharply  
  
"S-Sam,  _please_...." She begged, gasping as he added in force to his thrusts.  
  
"Like this babe?" He growls, pushing in faster and deeper.  
  
(Name) jolted as an electrocuting wave of pleasure shook her to the core and she gave a squeal of pleasure.  
  
Sam smirks, his eyes glittering mischievously; his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.  
  
"Found it." The Winchester growls again, pounding into the newly found spot.  
  
The (H/T)'s voice heightened a pitch as her moans became even louder.  
  
"Wh-whaat is-Hahhhmm.... I-it....?" She managed to stutter through her moans.  
  
"Your g-spot." He slammed into it hard, making her cries even louder.  
  
"Ahh!!" She dug her nails into his back, leaving crescent marks in his skin.  
  
"F-fuck...." He hissed, picking up his pace.  
  
"Sam!! Sam!" (Name) moans, her mind blanking at the feeling of being filled up.  
  
"Nghh...." Sam growls again, pressing his forehead against her shoulder.  
  
"How are you doing...?" The Winchester whispers huskily.  
  
"G-great!!" She gasps out, bucking her hips again.  
  
He bit into her neck, suckling to leave hickies in his wake.  
  
She bit her bottom lip in another attempt to keep down, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling in her lower belly.  
  
(Name)'s eyes filled with tears of pleasure as Sam continued to gain speed and force, making her scream before she hit her orgasm.  
  
Sam growls and speeds up again, dragging out the strength of her climax.  
  
After a moment, his thrusts began to get sloppy as he followed her into bliss.  
  
The couple panted, their bodies still tangled together in a mess of limbs.  
  
"Th-that was..." (Name) stuttered softly.  
  
"Amazing?" Sam chuckles, pulling out.  
  
"Yes..." She nods, regaining her breath.  
  
"Good." He leans down and kisses her gently.  
  
"I'm tired now..." She nuzzles him as her lay beside her, holding her close.  
  
"Sleep then." He chuckles again, burying his nose into her hair as his hazel eyes shut.  
  
(Name) leaned and pecked his lips before settling down, curling up and nodding off.

 

  
  
//Extended Ending\\\  
  
Dean grins at his younger brother, his mint coloured eyes glinting.  
  
"I'm some what pissed you kept me up so late but nice job!!" He pats his back, making him wince.  
  
"Hey, careful, my back's all scratched up." Sam blushed and immediately pursed his lips when he realized what he said, making Dean burst into laughter.  
  
"Did you use protection?" Asked the Elder Winchester brother as he went to move the coffee pot.  
  
Sam was quiet as his eyes widened and he tensed, "Fuck...."


End file.
